User blog:Kruggov/TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga - Character Analysis
Here I will discuss different characters from TearRing Saga. Hope that this will help. Some names are taken from fan-translation patch (mostly because I lake them better than names here) Format is Name - Base Class -> Promoted Class - My Rating - Comments. Main Characters Runan - Knight Lord -> Lord - 7/10 - Good character, with solid base stats, solid growths, some nice skills including Rising Dragon and Charisma, and exclusive access to Rapiers. Runan's main problems are A: Low movement, considering there are a lot of outdoor chapters on his route, and B: Lack of opportunities to train, thanks to aforementioned low movement. Still, Runan starts good and avoids pitfalls like Leif's below average stats or Roy running headfirst into a level cap 5-6 chapters before he can be promoted. Enteh - Cleric -> Mist Dragon - No rating - Staffbot/10. Like other staff users, Enteh doesn't really need high stats to be good. Her Mist Dragon form is only usable in Chapter 37, where her main uses are creating some breathing room and distracting Rakis, so that said it doesn't make Runan extra crispy. She permanently leaves after said chapter. Katri - Cleric -> Fire Dragon - No rating - Enteh copy, except she gets Summon and a usable dragon form right off the bat. Basically a staffbot that is occasionally used if a nuclear option is needed. Keep in mind that Katri doesn't get experience from fighting as a dragon, and that she leaves permanently after Chapter 23. Holmes - Bow Hero -> Hide Hunter - 9/10 - No, don't discard Holmes just because he can only use bows at start - this man is a beast. He has very good stats where it counts, both base and growth-wise. His bows also allow him to really put the hurt on enemies, and that Longbow he starts with can go a loooong way towards making Holmes a murder machine. Holmes also has thieving utility at start, thanks to Pick. And his promotion fixes whatever problems he has, by giving him bows, ability to finally put Rising Dragon use, along with Charisma. Definitely use. Sennet - Prince - No rating - Gotoh character. There is little to say about Sennet, except that using him is mandatory to defeat Gerxel. So just use him and don't overthink things. Tia - Leda Princess - No rating - Another Gotoh, except she doesn't even join at start, and it's possible that she only fights Gerxel and his Mogalls. Again, just use her and don't think much about her. Mounted Knights Kreiss - Cavalier -> Commando Knight - 7/10 - Kreiss is not bad, he is not too good, he's just... there. His bases are average, his growths are OK, his skills are neat, but not gamechanging, and his promotion is useful for indoor battle, but otherwise average. Kreiss is just average overall, though he has quite a few supports. Use him if you want to recruit Leteena later. Arkis - Cavalier -> Commando Knight - 6/10 - Arkis is, like Kreiss, average, though Kreiss is better of the two. Arkis' main problem is his low Strength growth, which cuts into his combat potential. Like, Kreiss, Arkis has a lot of supports, but they don't really help him. Narron - Cavalier -> Gold Knight - 10/10 - Now that's an awesome character! Narron starts out a bit weak, but has good growths, and Elite means you can quickly level Narron to level 10 and promote him to Gold Knight. Which means about +5-7 points to anything but Magic and Luck, and 3 new skills (Continue and Big Shield on promotion, Blazing Wind at Lvl 12). With that advantage, Narron can stomp through about half the game, and only slow down for indoor chapters or when near endgame. If only all growth characters were that easy to make godly... Estelle - Cavalier -> Paladin - 5/10 - Case in point. Estelle starts very weak, thanks to her pathetic base stats. Yes, she eventually learns Elite... which is at level 20, long past the point where it would've made a difference. Oh and she doesn't have enough weapon level to use Iron weapons at base, further damaging her start. Thankfully, her promotion to Paladin solves some of her problems, so if you get her to Lvl 10 early, that is a viable choice. Estelle CAN become good, she just takes quite a bit of effort and luck to do so. Raffin - Commando Knight -> Dragon Knight - 8/10 - Raffin is your average Oifey character with good bases, passable growths and - waitasec, he can promote to Dragon Knight? He can, and that promotion turns an average Oifey into a flying tank that will retain his usefulness throught the game. Even indoor chapters don't really slow Raffin down as the stat loss is negligible, and he retaining his Lance usage. Even better, you don't have to wait half a game until he promotes - the event happens very early into the game, which adds to Raffin's value. Zieg - Dark Knight - 10?/10 - Awesome character! Very high base stats, massive growths, a plethora of useful skills, which include Elite and Life or Death, and ability to use a Devil Spear without it backfiring on top of that. Now if only he didn't leave permanently after Chapter 23... Roger - Paladin - 6/10 - Roger starts powerful, but his growths are meh, so don't rely on him too much. Roger is mostly useful as an earlygame filler, but his usefulness falls off closer to lategame. Sun - Cavalier -> Black Knight - 9/10 - Fem!Narron is the best way to describe Sun - a bit of a weak start, but absolutely explosive potential, and requiring little effort to draw out said potential - basically use a ☆Strength Staff on her, and have her kill as many Mogalls during Chapter 16 as you can, and she's all set. Her only strike when compared to Narron is slightly weaker promotion - otherwise she's just as good, if not better, than he is. Mintz - Black Knight - 8/10 - Mintz starts good, with great bases and Charge, but his growths are average at best. He is best used as filler, in case you need another strong mounted unit, but other cavaliers will eventually surpass him. There is little more to say. Loffaru - Kings Knight - 6/10 - Loffaru starts incredibly powerful, but his stats are still lower than his level might suggest, and his growths are pitiful. Still, Loffaru pulls his weight as a filler quite well. Rina - Cavalier -> Paladin - 2/10 - Rina, you should've been a mage, with that 40% magic growth! Unfortunately, Rina is a cavalier with 10% Strength/Defense growths, which doesn't bode well for her. At all. Even worse, Rina joins at Lvl 1 with pathetic bases in anything but Luck, past the point where you can freely train. Rina IS salvageable, thanks to Elite, growth boosting ☆Tome of Salia and ☆Tome of Reeve and massive 18 luck base but it takes effort and resources that some people may try to allocate elsewhere. Fighters Garo - Pirate - 5/10 - Early game crusher. Garo starts very powerful and has actually good growths (including 40% strength). Even better, once Garo reaches level 28, he learns 4 very good skills in succession. So why low rating, you say. Because Pirate sucks as a class, having really low stat caps and pathetic 4 movement. Oh, and it has no promotion to fix those flaws. Once your Narron/Sasha/Raffin/Samson take off, Garo will be left in the dust, but at least he will have no trouble in earlygame. Bartz - Axe Fighter -> Warrior - 7/10 - Bartz is somewhat hard to use. He has good bases and growth rates, and eventually learns Charge, but he has a problem that cripples him. The problem named, abysmal skill. Combine that with generally low accuracy of axes, and you get a character who will have a hard time actually hitting someone with that axe of his. If you fix that problem, however, Bartz will show himself to be a strong and fast axeman. Julia - Sword Fighter -> Swordmaster - 7/10 - Julia is the fastest swordfighter on a team, but her strength and defense are low. Julia also gets some powerful skills including Dragon Saint. Unfortunately, Dragon Saint doesn't fix Julia's low Strength, so using a Power Plus on her might be a good idea, if you want to keep using her. Vega - Sword Fighter -> Swordmaster - 9/10 - Vega is all sorts of awesome. Despite being the second slowest Swordfighter, Vega's Speed and Skill are still right through the roof, and his Strength is pretty good, too. Vega eventually gets Rising Dragon and Gale to boost his combat effectiveness. Vega also has exclusive access to ☆Shramm which is powerful, monster-effective and makes Vega even harder to kill. Xeno - Fighter -> Hero - 8/10 - Xeno has a somewhat shaky start, but his 50% Speed, 35% Strength will mean that, given time to grow, he will become a force on the battlefield. His skills make Xeno even deadlier, but keep in mind that Xeno will always remain somewhat glassy. If you want to get all of Xeno's skills, don't promote him until Lvl 13, where he learns Blazing Wind. Shigen - Sword Fighter -> Swordmaster - 9/10 - Shigen is everything Vega is, but slightly better. The two myrmidons have very similar base stats, growths and skills, but Shigen exchanges Heaven Saint for Sea Fighter, Arena Fighter and Continue. Their personal weapons are also different, as Shigen's ☆Dullahan is much weaker statistically, but it makes it's user effectively immortal for as long as it's equipped. Shigen also has two points of interest about him - A: if he dies before the second route split, he will be revived at the split, AND Sierra will join earlier, and B: Shigen dying after the second route split is an instant Game Over. Samson - Axe Fighter -> Warrior - 9/10 - Samson is pretty much the best axe user in the game, having high base strength, speed and skill, and good growths in said stats. Samson also has several skills stat boost his combat efficiency, such as Blazing Wind. Samson will consistently end up one of the best characters in the game, but there is a small chance of him being screwed. Attrom - Fighter -> Hero - 8/10 - Attrom is pretty much Xeno with less skills, but more survivability thanks to Heaven Saint. Anything that applies to Xeno can just as well apply to Attrom, with little change. Krishna - Sword Fighter -> Swordmaster - 4/10 - While Krishna's concept is unusual, the execution is piss poor - Krishna suffers from low stats overall, and her stealing utility is rarely used. She doesn't even get any skills besides Steal and Rising Dragon. But at least Krishna can hold her own when she joins, and is not actively detrimental to your party. Krishna can be cloned using a particular glitch, which allows the player to use her to duplicate items - incredibly useful for getting multiple promotional items or statboosters. Maerhen - Boss - 0/10 - Ugh, why did he even join? There is literally no incentive to use him, as with stats like that Maerhen can't kill anyone for Mug to activate. Except your characters, thanks to Mug reducing allies hit and avoid by a whopping 50 when they are within 3 spaces of him. Guess even other characters can stand Maerhen if he affects them like that. There is only one use for Maerhen - stick him in the shop in Ligria, he will save you more money that way than he ever can with Mug. Yoda - Swordmaster - 9/10 - Yoda has exactly 2 areas where he is lacking - 2-range combat and growth rates. Despite that, Yoda can still hand everyone their ass, having a deadly combination of massive speed and skill, very good strength, Dragon Saint, Rising Dragon, and Blazing Wind. He can go toe to toe with trained Shigen or Vega, and that tells just how powerful Yoda is. Use him, and he will not disappoint. Foot Knights Ezekiel - Axe Knight -> Sergeant - 6/10 - Ezekiel has a whole slew of problems. He has a good start, but his growths are subpar. Ezekiel is also somewhat inaccurate, having mediocre skill at best along with an already low hit Steel Axe. Even worse, Ezekiel has exactly one support partner (Leteena) who is tricky to recruit. With levels, Ezekiel fixes his low accuracy by learning pretty much every single terrain skill in the game, and he is required so that the player could continue using Leteena after recruiting her. Norton - Armor Knight -> Iron Knight - 7/10 - Norton is subpar when he joins, despite his good bases, growths, and skills. He really begins to shine once he is promoted. His promotion to Iron Knight instantly fixes Norton's biggest problem (move) and its stat boost is, while small, quite appreciated. One good idea when using him is to use Chapter 7 arena to get him to 10 and then promote him, giving Norton a very much appreciated boost in movement. However, Norton is better not used indoors after promoting, as being stuck with 3 move is not fun. Billford - Armor Knight -> General - 7/10 - Billford's usefulness hinges on him being able to proc that 5% movement growth he has. If he does, he will easily outstrip Norton as a more powerful knight. If he doesn't then Norton's superior mobility is better. Aside from that, it's up to player to choose which knight to use and if they should use one in the first place. Lionel - Spear Knight -> Sergeant - 9/10 - Lionel is surprisingly good. He as good growths, is very accurate (thanks to using generally high hit lances), and starts really fast for his level. Lionel is also surprisingly mobile, having 6 base move with 5% move growth and additional +1 move when promoting. Lionel is easily the second best of the characters that can join at Verge, but he can't join before chapter 12. Really the only reason to pass Lionel up is to get Ezekiel for Leteena Event. Zachariah - General - 4/10 - Zachariah is a crutchy general that's not really needed when he joins. Yes, Zachariah is powerful at first, but growths are bad, his movement is bad without a growth to give it a chance to increase, and he doesn't have Life or Death or any terrain skills beside City Fighter to compensate for his lack of mobility. At least Zachariah is almost unparalleled as a wall, thanks to his massive 18 defense base. Pegasus/Dragon Knights Sasha - Princess -> Pegasus Knight -> Dragon Knight - 10/10 - Sasha is unique amongst other playable characters, as she can promote twice. Sasha starts weak, but has immense potential. More often than no she will max both Speed and Luck, and considering her class has high Speed cap, it makes Sasha an incredible dodgetank mid-to-lategame. Her strength, magic and defense are average, so Sasha may have trouble dealing significant damage or taking hits. Still, Sasha ends up being one of the best characters and definitely shouldn't be overlooked because of her weak start. She shouldn't be promoted to Pegasus Knight until Level 10, otherwise she will never learn Gale or Elite. Mahter - Pegasus Knight -> Dragon Knight - 9/10 - The Catria of the three sisters, Mahter is not as statistically great as other pegasus knights, but her main advantages are join time, how good she is when she joins and her solid growths across the board. She even has a number of supports whom she boosts while nearby. It's almost impossible to go wrong with Mahter - however there are only two easily accessible Dragon Flutes in the entire game, so player will have to choose. Frau - Pegasus Knight -> Dragon Knight - 9/10 - The Est of the three sisters, Frau winds up with similar stats that Est usually ends up with - lots of speed, skill and luck, average strength and low durability. Frau is pretty weak when she first joins, but she quickly catches up. She, however has the same problem as other pegasi - lack of promotional items. Verna - Pegasus Knight -> Dragon Knight - 8/10 - The Palla of the three sisters, Verna joins extremely late, but with stats higher than about half the playable cast at the same level. Not only that, Verna also comes with ☆Salia Lance which is an insanely powerful lance with 1-2 range and brave effect. Verna's problem - joining after Chapter 35 with little room to grow unless the player gets their hands on a spare Dragon Flute. Aside from that, Verna definitely holds her own among any characters despite being underleveled. Magic Users Maharaj - Mage (Wind, Thunder) -> Sage - 7/10 - Maharaj is the first purely offensive magic user that is available, and he specializes on Wind magic. His exclusive tome ☆Wundergust is pretty unremarkable, compared to other star-type tomes - yes, it's accurate, yes, it's light, but it has no stand out qualities - it's just a powerful wind tome. Maharaj himself is also unremarkable, when compared to other magic users, having the lowest magic stat and low-to-average stats elsewhere. In order to learn all of Maharaj's skills he must be promoted at EXACTLY Level 19. Meriah - Mage (Light, Fire) -> Sage - 9/10 - Meriah is a second mage to join the army, and she specializes on Light magic, though she can also use Fire magic when rare Light magic is not needed. She has two exclusive tomes: ☆Starlight has beastly stats (including 20 Mt and 97% hit), gives +30 avoid, and dealing effective damage versus monsters, while ☆Aura Rain is basically a magical nuke that hits every enemy on the map. Special tomes aside, Meriah has good overall stats, but she can't learn all her skills - she learns either Life or Death or Geomancy on level 15 depending on whether she was promoted or not. Meriah's supports further bolster her usefulness. Alicia - Mage (Wind, Thunder) -> Sage - 8/10 - Alicia is this game's dedicated Thunder magic user, which her personal spell ☆Brenthunder demonstrates. Said spell is not only powerful, but also accurate and has a brave effect. And Alicia can also use wind magic if the situation arises. With levels Alicia becomes even deadlier, learning Charge and Continue. Overall, Alicia easily overshadows Maharaj as a Wind/Thunder user. The only thing holding Alicia back is her low movement, characteristic of other mages. Rishel - Mage (Fire) -> Sage - 9/10 - Now this guy is something special. Rishel is easily the best Mage in the game, having high Magic, Speed, Skill and Weapon Level, along with good HP and surprisingly good defense. Rishel's personal tome further emphatizes the point as it has pretty much everything a perfect weapon needs - high Mt, very high Hit and durability, 1-3 range and, most importantly, +10 defense, turning normally squishy mage into an almost Knight-grade wall. He also has several powerful skills to make hi even deadlier. Rishel is held back by his low movement as well as general weight and inaccuracy of Fire magic, (Sunflame aside). Do not neglect this guy - and he will consistently be one of the better units in the game. Sierra - Witch - 10/10 - Now I may be biased, but Sierra might be the, perhaps, the most useful character in the game. And it's not because of her stats, unlike Narron or Sasha, rather Sierra has pretty underwhelming stats. So why is she so good? First, she can use dark magic - Janura is unusually powerful, accurate and absorbs HP, Death is the closest this game has to a Killer tome, Evil Worm can hit at 3-range, Tomaharn the same, but also very powerful and uncounterable to boot, and Earthquake is basically a watered down ☆Aura Rain. And all of those spells except Tomaharn can be easily stolen from Sorcerers or Witches in Arial Caves. Second, Sierra has the single most broken skill in the game - Warp. Seriously, the ability to teleport anywhere, anytime, without any conditions is as broken as it sounds, and gives Sierra insane amount of utility, only limited by imagination. If anyone deserves being showered in statboosters, it's her. Sierra joins earlier if Shigen died before the second route split, and she brings Shigen back with her. Alfred - Sage - No rating - Yet another Gotoh, more in the spirit of the archetype this time. He has Warp, like Sierra and comes with a Door Key, in case you didn't use Sierra or Renee to open those doors already. Statwise, Alfred is formidable, and there is little incentive not to use him - put that Warp and those stats to good use. Bow Users Kate - Lady Knight -> Arrow Knight - 7/10 - Kate is average. She joins with pretty good base stats, her growth rates are average and her skills are pretty neat. Unfortunately, Kate has a hard time keeping up with the rest of the team thanks to 4 move, and her promotion is weak statwise. Kate will be useful when trained, but overall, she is average. Be careful about her, though - she is forced in either Chapter 38 or 39. Luka - Bow Fighter -> Bow Master - 5/10 - He has good speed and skill and not much else. At least he's not terrible when trained, but he is easily the worst of this game's non-Wood Shooter bow users. He also competes with both Narron and Lionel for recruitment, and those two are definitely more useful than he is. Luka is needed to allow Raquel to kill humans, but he will be killed doing so - be wary of that. Raquel - Bow Master - 8/10 - Raquel is a solid Bow Master with good base stats and actually passable growths. Raquel also joins very early, giving her tons of availability. Raquel's usefulness is limited by her inability to kill human enemies, but Elite will allow her to keep up with the rest of the team, and she can still kill monsters just fine. She is a choice that is hard to go wrong with. It's possible to allow Raquel to kill humans if specific requirements are met: however it requires recruiting Luka (and passing up either Narron or Lionel), and said event also kills him, depriving the player of one of the characters. Thomas - Wood Shooter - 3/10 - Thomas is an absolute wall when he first joins. He is also about as mobile as said wall, having a whooping 3 movement. He has good growth rates in Skill (he doesn't need it much), Speed (Wood Shooters have a REALLY low can in it) and Weapon Level (which is only useful to a certain point) and atrocious growths anywhere else. Use him as a wall early then bench him - it's not worth the trouble. Sharon - Lady Knight -> Arrow Knight - 7/10 - See Kate. Seriously, the two of them are really similar. It's up to the player whether to use one or the other. Rennie - Bow Fighter -> Bow Master - 10/10 - Here she is, the top bow user of this game. She starts with surprisingly good stats for her level, has Charge in case the enemy needs to die now, learns Elite to let her level faster, Geomancy and Continue to make killing easier and has mind-blowing growths in most of her stats. She even has 10% Movement growth to make her even better. Definitely use. Shirou - Horseman -> Mamluke - 6/10 - Shirou is kind of "meh". He doesn't really stand out in anything, but he isn't terrible either. This guy is really average, which is really anything that can be said of him. Lionheart - Mamluke - 8/10 - Nice turban. Lionheart is definitely better than his subordinate Shirou, but while he is good as a filler in case a mobile bow user is needed, Lionheart loses much of his usefulness by the endgame. He is still a nice mounted archer in case you need one. Hagaru - Wood Shooter - 5/10 - Hagaru comes very late in the game, but he can easily hold his own, has good growths and some good skills. What he lacks is good class - Wood Shooter is easily the worst class in the game, being a bow user with 3 move. So yeah, good character ruined by his class. Utility Lee - Bishop - 2/10 - Lee is pretty good when he joins, and has the ability to both heal allies with staves and maim enemies with magic. He is also the only character not to have a single skill, has similar growth rates to Boah from the first Fire Emblem (and they are bad), and absolutely cannot hold a candle to other Verge recruits in the long run. At least he can defend himself and provides a nice ☆Defense Staff for Plum. Plum - Priest - 8/10 - Plum is the second pure staff user to join, and she does that good. Later on she can learn Dance which is very useful for both grinding and low-turning. Her exclusive staff is a ☆Defense Staff, which makes the character take half damage for the rest for the chapter, but requires recruiting Lee in Verge after Chapter 1, which is counterproductive in the long run. There's also a unique Lan's Mirror item, that essentially gives Plum Charisma. As for stats, she uh... won't get critted at least? She doesn't need much stats anyway. Mel - Troubadour - 8/10 - Mel is rather useful as a utility character, having high movement and staves. Later, she can get ☆Magic Staff which is invaluable for boosting mages. She can also fight with swords, but, Thunder Sword aside, she won't deal much damage. Another plus is that she can actually take a hit and live, unlike most other healers. She and Roger always need to be in the same army. Yuni - Thief - 5/10 - Aside from stealing, Yuni isn't needed much, as Holmes can open doors/chests just as well, and is also a much better fighter. Yuni probably won't ever do more than 1-2 damage thanks to low starting Strength, and a growth of whooping 0%, but she has enough speed and luck to reliably dodge, and her ability to steal can be used to procure rare weapons (like dark magic) much easier than normal. She can also eventually learn Charisma but it requires going out of the way to grind her to level 35, which is not exactly easy. Narcissus - Thief - 4/10 - Narcissus is the best thief at fighting, and he possesses a unique ability to imitate other characters' class and appearance (both ally's and enemies'). Unfortunately he leaves right after he is first recruited, and takes half the player's money with him, and by the time he is re-recruited, he is far too undeleveled (though he does bring stolen money back), and can't steal, to top it off. Note that recruiting Narcissus in Chapter 9 is needed to recruit Bud and, with her help, Rishel. Lyria - Priest - 6/10 - See Plum, above except she has much lower magic but higher speed. Replace Dance with much less reliable Sing, Defense Staff with much more easily obtainable ☆Strength Staff, and Plum's supports with support with Attrom and Yuni, and you get Lyria. She does have a niche in multitarget healing/refreshing, thanks to Sing. Bud - Thief - 7/10 - Bud is much more fight-ready than Yuni - she actually has a Strength growth, low as it is, has slightly higher defense, has Forest Fighter to help her on forested maps, and learns Elite at level 10. But, like Yuni, her main utility is taken over by Holmes, and she is still sub-par at fighting. Notably, she learns Dragon Saint at level 40, which is more for show, considering how late she learns it. Leteena - Priest - 7/10 - Here she is, the girl for whom the player has to jump through quite a few hoops. She has the highest stats among healers, along with hidden ability to give ALL deployed characters +10 Hit/Avoid if Leteena is on the field. Her exclusive ☆Silence Staff is not very useful, as it targets random enemies on the battlefield and doesn't have 100% effect. Training Leteena will be easy thanks to Elite and, later, Summon. She is recommended to use, despite her late joining and low starting level. Rebecca - Priest - 7/10 - This is who will be recruited in place of Leteena if she wasn't recruited. Rebecca is pretty much the same as Leteena, if a bit weaker, starts with Summon rather than Elite, doesn't have Silence Staff and replaces Leteena's unique +Hit/Avoid ability with a more common Charisma at very high level. Whoever you choose to use, both will be good. Renee - Saint - 9/10 - Renee has amazing stats, for a healer, starts with Summon, and comes with two good staves. ☆Foehammer Staff breaks monster levels in half, while time-proven ☆Warp Staff allows to pretty much bypass certain chapters (most notably Chapter 32). She also has higher movement than other healers (bar Mel), which is also a boost to her usefulness. Definitely the best healer in the game. Category:Blog posts